Little Earthquakes
by LoriHuCalmia
Summary: Kurt has hurt Blaine in one of the worst ways possible, he just doesn't know it yet. What happens when he does? Warnings for sexual and physical violence. Sequel to Emma CS Me's INCREDIBLE "Acting is Just Pretentious, Temporary Suicide." 1st in L-verse.
1. Little Earthquakes

_Hey everyone! Lori here! Well, I am a huge supporter of the Rape, Abuse, and Incest National Network, which was co-founded by singer-songwriter Tori Amos. Every title here (including the title of the story) is a song from her album Little Earthquakes. If you haven't listened to it, do, because it give me the chills every time. And I used to work in the County Coroner's Office, so it's pretty hard to freak me out._

_Disclaimer_**_: _**_I don't own the show Glee, the characters Blaine, Kurt, Wes, or David, or even the basic idea for this story. Anything you see is based off of a fic by Emma CS Me called "Acting is Just Pretentious, Temporary Suicide" that also gave me the chills while I read it. Seriously, I almost cried._

* * *

><p><em>"Here we go again.<br>Oh, these little earthquakes.  
>Doesn't take much to rip us into pieces."<em>

Chapter I: Little Earthquakes

Long after Kurt's breathing had evened out, Blaine was still trying to calm his jackrabbit heart. What Kurt had done to him made him want to rage and scream, but he knew that Kurt didn't deserve it. If anything, Blaine deserved it for his stupidity. He sighed and watched his boyfriend sleep peacefully, not knowing about any of the pain he had accidentally caused Blaine. _I will never be able to tell Kurt the truth again_, Blaine realized as he lied next to his boyfriend. He felt Kurt's hand move in his. The memory of what those hands had just done to him made him want to throw up. He let go of Kurt and moved as far away from the younger boy as possible. Kurt could never know, but Blaine would never forget.

* * *

><p>When Kurt woke up the next morning, he felt oddly cold and alone. Propping himself up on one elbow, Kurt saw Blaine curled up in fetal position. He was suddenly struck by how <strong>small<strong> Blaine was. The older boy had always seemed so much bigger because he acted like he had everything together, but…Blaine actually looked quite fragile. Kurt's mind went over the events of last night and an unbidden shudder ran through his small frame. He hoped he hadn't hurt Blaine too badly. Blaine had said he wanted it, and he hadn't protested last night. Then again, the very nature of their game meant that Blaine's protests would be ignored. And Blaine **had **protested more than Kurt had expected. The bell rang and Kurt's head snapped to his boyfriend's. Blaine's eyes were open, but they were anywhere but awake and aware. Frowning, Kurt reached out for Blaine's shoulder. The second they made contact, Blaine shrunk further into himself, if that was possible.

"Come on, Blaine," said a confused Kurt. "We'll be late for class." Surely, Blaine would pay attention to that. He was **never** late.

Blaine sat up sluggishly, however. "You go ahead. I…I'm kind of tired."

Kurt frowned, confusion replaced by a sense of uneasiness. "Is something wrong? Did I—"

"No!" Blaine shook his head vigorously, "absolutely not." As if to prove his point, he jumped off his bed with energy belied the nearly inaudible groan and shaking hand he placed on his side, where Kurt had gripped him so tightly last night, as he ran into the bathroom. Kurt stared at his retreating back. The atmosphere tangibly changed, and Kurt's eyes shifted to a bloody spot on the mattress. There was more blood now; Blaine must have been bleeding for a while, and the pillow looked like a murder victim. There were feathers sticking out and wet spots everywhere.

_Blaine must have repeatedly bitten and cried on it_, Kurt realized. His eyebrows furrowed as he wondered exactly what he could have done to Blaine last night.

He was startled out of his reverie by Blaine's exiting the bathroom, fully dressed and immaculate besides the exhaustion in his face and stance. "Do you want to freshen up too, before we go to class?" he asked, his usual teasing tone in place putting Kurt at ease.

If Kurt had done something to Blaine, he would have said so. And so Kurt walked forward to kiss his boyfriend, but Blaine backed away. "Is everything okay?" Kurt asked again.

"I, um, I have morning breath," Blaine said quickly before he nearly ran to the door. It wasn't until his hand was on the doorknob that he seemed to collect himself and turn around. "I'll wait for you outside," he said, smiling as usual before walking outside.

Kurt, now completely befuddled, walked into Blaine's bathroom. As he brushed his teeth, he felt odd that Blaine had started off the day trying to avoid him. Something was definitely wrong.

* * *

><p>Blaine tried to even out his breathing and heart rate. Kurt was his <strong>boyfriend<strong>, and they had just had sex. So what if it wasn't exactly what Blaine had expected? Kurt had only been trying to please him. He had no idea that pleasure had been the last thing on Blaine's mind. And if there—

"Warbler Blaine," Wes began walking up to him, followed closely by David. They both stopped short when they saw Blaine's face. "Are you feeling okay? You look terrible," Wes spoke with uncharacteristic concern. He was usually fastidious in grammar and impeccable in manners, always beating around the bush. Directness was one of David's attributes, not his, so the fact that Wes had outright insulted Blaine's appearance meant that Blaine must look absolutely **awful**.

"Of course," Blaine lied immediately. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You look like you went a couple rounds with Mike Tyson," David said. "Does that guy still wrestle?" he asked Wes suddenly.

"No," Wes answered without looking at David. "He couldn't get hired again after he was arrested for rape; his career is over. And he wasn't a wrestler; he was a boxer."

"What the hell is the difference?" David asked carelessly, fueling Wes' ire.

Blaine was glad the two boys were locked in a heated argument. It kept them from seeing Blaine's face turn green when Wes mentioned a certain four-letter word. Unfortunately, it didn't last forever. When Kurt opened the door behind him, the well-oiled hinges kept Blaine from noticing anyone until Kurt said, "So, are we ready to go?" in a cheerful tone making it clear that he was oblivious to Blaine's flinching and paleness.

"Uh, yeah, sure," Blaine took a few steps before Kurt inserted his hand into the shorter boy's and Blaine had to remind himself that this was Kurt, not some stranger. Of course, if it had been a stranger, Blaine would be able to seek help for this; he wasn't stupid, he knew that he was in a precarious position mentally, but he was content to not regain his footing if it meant not knocking Kurt off-balance.

Wes and David must have been less convinced, because the second Blaine dropped Kurt off at Chemistry, the duo flanked him on his way to English Literature.

"What's going on, dude?" David demanded.

"I don't know what you mean," Blaine said stiffly.

"You have been unusually jumpy this morning," Wes said diplomatically.

Blaine closed his eyes and sighed. Wes and David alone were easy to deal with; just lie to Wes and tell David that revealing the truth would be more disruptive than keeping it a secret. But David always knew when Blaine was lying, and Wes would never be convinced to leave something alone. He almost opened his mouth to tell them the truth, but through the window, he could see into Kurt's science class, and Kurt waving at him happily. Blaine waved back, glad for the innocent smile that he refused to be responsible for wiping off of Kurt's face.

"I had a nightmare," Blaine lied. "Kurt was a balloon, and when he, um, popped, instead of rubber, knives flew out."

Wes and David looked at each other, David rolling his eyes and Wes doing his best to keep from doing the same.

"Well, Warbler Blaine, I hope you lay off the lysergic acid diethylamide," Wes said, putting a hand on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine was surprised as the two walked away, David laughing. He had just successfully lied to David, and Wes had actually made a joke. It was a very dry joke, but a joke nonetheless. Blaine wondered if the world was coming to an end. He decided it didn't matter and thanked the gods that he had been blessed with the ability to lie before he entered his Literature class.

* * *

><p>Wes and David waited until they reached their Calculus class to discuss Blaine.<p>

"It must have been Kurt," David said flatly. "I mean, did you **see** Blaine's face when Kurt joined us? He would've told us if Kurt wasn't there."

"I agree," Wes said grimly. Kurt was a threat to the social order of Dalton, which made him automatically dangerous. "We must watch out for Warbler Blaine and try to keep him from Hummel. Then we will find out the truth."

David and Wes continued discussing rather than paying attention to their math instructor, and when they left class that day, they had a plan.

* * *

><p>"Come on, you guys," Blaine said in a playful tone that wavered between whiny and terrified. David's hands were covering his eyes, and he cursed a little when he stubbed his toe into something hard. "Ow!"<p>

"Sit down," David said, moving Blaine around and slowly lowering him onto whatever he had just walked into.

"What's going on?" Blaine asked, confused.

Finally, after hearing the click of the lock behind him, Blaine realized he was in the Warblers' practice room, and practice started right after lunch. Wes and David, as the senior leaders, were excused from class five minutes before the others and were allowed to grab lunch earlier so they could plan for the Warblers. However, Blaine couldn't imagine this to be a good use of their time.

"That's exactly what I want to know, Blaine," David said. "You lied this morning. Even Wes didn't believe it. Well," the older Warbler seemed to reconsider his statement, "I don't **think** he did."

Blaine sighed and looked at his feet. His secret, which had been eating at him all day, seemed more pressing than ever. But Kurt…he had to protect Kurt. "I don't know why you guys suspect Kurt. I mean, I'm scared **for** him, not **of** him," Blaine hoped Kurt would forgive him for the transgression. "He misses the New Directions horribly, and I'm afraid that he'll go back, even though Karofsky's still there."

David sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose to contain his headache. "You're still lying. And what about that bruise on your chin? Don't tell me you're worrying so hard, blood vessels burst underneath your skin."

Blaine bit his lip as he touched the bruise. He was afraid that, if he closed his eyes, he would see Kurt's face as the younger boy gripped his face more than was comfortable, but his dry eyes warned him that he would tear up. "I slipped in the shower this morning," he said, feeling the weakness of his voice.

"Those bruises look like handprints," David pointed out the one that peeked out from above Blaine's collar.

Blaine cursed. He had hoped he had covered those up! "I was rubbing my neck after I hit my chin on the shower wall," he lied quickly. "My head snapped back. I've been sore all day, but I didn't want to say anything about discomfort after one second of clumsiness," he did his best to smile at David.

David continued to glare. "That crap might work on Wes, Blaine, but it sure as hell won't work on me."

Blaine sighed. He didn't know what else to do, his secret felt like a million pounds sitting directly on his heart, weighing it down into his twisted stomach. Finally making a decision, he raised his head to look at David.

"You can't tell Kurt that this happened, okay? You can tell Wes, if he gets on your nerves too much, but nobody else," he said severely, trembling.

David nodded, stomach churning at the look on Blaine's face and the tone of his voice, both of which David had never seen or heard before.

Blaine sighed. "I told Kurt that I had a fantasy after reading one of my mom's romance novels. A r-rape fantasy. So he did…it last night, only I wasn't expecting it and I didn't really want it."

David's mouth dropped open. "Kurt raped you?" he sounded beyond angry.

"He didn't know he was doing it!" Blaine snapped. "He just thought he was making me happy. Except," Blaine gritted his teeth, "now I feel like there was a little earthquake in my head and nothing's ever going to be the same.

"Wow, Blaine, I'm so sorry," David looked unusually…guilty? Blaine's eyes suddenly widened, and he flew from the chair to the doors, unlocking and opening them to find a very wide-eyed, tearful Kurt standing outside, having heard every word.

* * *

><p><em>Oh, dun dun DUN! Now Kurt knows. Lysergic acid diethylamide is the scientific term for the drug commonly known as LSD or acid. Well, I hope you enjoyed it. And if the formatting was a little weird, I apologize. I tend to write what I visualize the characters doing.<em>


	2. Crucify

_Eek! I put up the unedited version of this! (Don't worry; almost everything's the same, except the grammar mistakes.)_

_I apologize for the delayed update. I swore that I wasn't going to go more than two days without updating, and then I use three. Meanwhile, you guys drop me three reviews and almost twenty favorites. May I just allow myself a little squeal and dance here? I haven't felt so good since the Blurt kiss in "Original Song!"_

_Once again, I don't own any of this, including the plot that belongs to Emma CS Me's "Acting is Just Prentious, Temporary Suicide," except the unnamed police officer who don't even really do anything and Dr. Anna Yu who does quite a lot._

* * *

><p>Chapter II: Crucify<p>

_"Why do we_  
><em>Crucify ourselves<em>  
><em>Every day<em>  
><em>I crucify myself<em>  
><em>Nothing I do is good enough for you<em>  
><em>Crucify myself<em>  
><em>Every day<em>  
><em>And my heart's sick.<br>Oh my heart's sick.__"_

"K-Kurt?" Blaine didn't trust his voice and he couldn't fully trust his ears either. Wes didn't let go of Kurt's shoulders, so Blaine got up, walked over, and reached up to the pale boy's face to wipe away a few tears that had leaked out. "I'm so sorry you heard that."

"Blaine, I never—" Kurt tried to speak, but his throat closed up, preventing words from coming out.

"Let him go," Blaine looked at Wes, trying to control his anger. Wes let go of Kurt immediately and Blaine only hesitated a moment before moving to hug him. However, the hesitation was long enough for Kurt to wriggle out of Blaine's hold.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kurt demanded.

Blaine looked away. "I wanted to avoid this," he gestured to Kurt's pained face with a shaky hand. "You…I love you. I didn't want you to feel guilty. You didn't even know. I figured I could take the pain for both of us."

Kurt glared at Blaine. "Why didn't you let me know when we were doing it?"

Blaine took a shuddering breath, a feeling like pain running through his veins. He saw Kurt shudder, most likely with that same pain, and his eyes filled with tears.

"Dalton's zero-tolerance policy isn't just for bullying. If the administration had caught us—hell, if the **students** had caught us—they wouldn't give you a second chance. You would've been expelled. You would've had to go back to McKinley. And Kurt, I couldn't stand you going back there, not if Karofsky was there."

"So you figured you'd go through hell to keep me out of it," Kurt's voice was flat caring.

Blaine moved a strand of Kurt's hair away from his eyes. "It'll be alright, Kurt. **I** will be alright," he promised.

Kurt backed away from his touch and shook his, more tears rolling down his cheeks. "No, you're not," he mumbled. He reached for Blaine's shoulders and the shorter boy moved back before he even realized he was doing it. "See, you aren't."

"Kurt, I—" Blaine reached up for Kurt's hand.

"Promise me you'll see someone about this," Kurt demanded, taking his hands off of Blaine. "Then we can talk."

"I can't talk to a rape crisis counselor," Blaine whispered harshly. "She'll ask me who the perpetrator is, and then you'll get in trouble."

Kurt laughed, but not from any kind of joy as he started to back away. "I'm already in trouble, Blaine," he said, gesturing to David and Wes.

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut and walked away. Blaine turned to Wes, who looked stricken at having brought Kurt to the doors, and David, who was glaring at Kurt's retreating back. The phrase, "If looks could kill" flashed past Blaine's brain, and he grabbed Wes and pulled him into the room with David.

"How could you guys do that to Kurt?" Blaine yelled.

"To Kurt?" David yelled back. "What about what he did to you?"

"He hurt me by accident. You guys hurt him on purpose!"

"Warbler Blaine, you cannot expect his transgression to go unpunished!" Wes exclaimed. "The crime he committed against you is far worse than the one David and I committed against him."

"But he didn't commit anything against me, not on purpose, anyway," Blaine rubbed the space between his eyes, wishing this whole day could just go away. "Please, leave him alone."

Wes and David looked at each other and nodded uncomfortably. When they left Blaine on the couch in favor of the counsel's bench, Blaine understood that something between the friends had changed irrevocably.

"Guys, Kurt can't go back to McKinley," Blaine appealed to his friends' sense of justice. "I've told you guys about what Phil Nero did to me. I don't want that to happen to Kurt."

David frowned. "After what he did to you, you can still say that?"

Blaine bristled. "David, Kurt is a good person. I'm not saying that just to defend him. He stood up to his Nero. I ran from mine. Not to mention that he only stood up to Karofsky because I told him to. What happened afterward," Blaine swallowed. "It was my fault."

The rest of the Warblers began to fill up the room, Kurt not amongst them. Blaine was confused, but he stayed where he was. He had needed time to process the news, and Kurt would not only have to process the news, but his own guilt. Blaine didn't doubt that Kurt would need more time.

"Alright, Warblers," Wes began the meeting by rapping his gavel on the desk several times, harder than usual. "We will begin by announcing the songs we will sing at Regionals."

David cleared his throat as he looked over the list. "We will be choreographing numbers to 'Teenage Dream,' 'Hey, Soul Sister,' and 'Bills, Bills, Bills.'"

"This semester, Warbler David was in charge of harmonizing to the music, well done, sir," Wes turned to David and began to clap.

The Warblers, minus Blaine, applauded. He looked around, bewildered that the Warblers could still go on with tradition as normal when **his** life had pretty much come to a screeching halt last night.

"Also, this semester, Anthony Tobal will be the choreographer. Everyone, let's give a cheer for Warbler Anthony," Wes announced.

The Warblers, once again without Blaine applauded.

Wes made a few more declarations, to all of which the Warblers applauded, and Blaine's eyes remained glued to his shoes, until one particular announcement.

"Warbler Blaine will be our soloist this semester," Wes declared.

Blaine turned to Wes, stunned. "Why?" he asked, almost completely forgetting about Kurt and last night. Almost.

"Warbler Blaine has faced unmentionable obstacles this year to make it to where he is today, and the Council unanimously feels that he should be rewarded for it," Wes said, tearing up a piece of paper with Kurt's name on it behind his back.

Blaine blushed and couldn't help the smile that grew across his face. He looked at his feet, missing the fact that Wes had his hands behind his back.

Actually, that wasn't the reason he missed the fact that Wes had denied Kurt the solo opportunity. The real reason was because a woman in full police gear decided to enter the Warblers' practice room at that exact minute.

Blaine noticed the blue and red lights reflecting off the walls and turned to the window to Kurt silently crying as he sat in a police cruiser. He didn't hesitate to run outside to the car, knocking until Kurt rolled down the window.

"Kurt, what did you do?" Blaine demanded breathlessly.

"You said you wouldn't get help if you had to get me in trouble, so I got myself in trouble. Blaine, you need help."

Blaine's breath came in short gasps as he made his way to his crying boyfriend. "Kurt, are you going to jail?"

"He confessed, Mr. Anderson," the policewoman not holding on to Kurt said gently. "He can't hurt you anymore."

"But he can't go to jail!" Blaine said wildly, backing away from the police. "I won't press charges, and if I don't press charges, then legally there's no crime."

"Blaine," Kurt began, but Blaine walked past the officers and pressed a finger to Kurt's lips.

"No, Kurt," he said with a steady voice. "I won't let you do this to yourself. You can't crucify yourself for me."

"I can't let you do this to yourself either, Blaine," Kurt snapped. "You need to be helped! You don't have to involve me, but you need to be helped."

"Kurt," Blaine swallowed as he pressed their foreheads together and linked their hands, "I promise, but you have to come, too, okay? You have to see that none of this was your fault."

When Kurt nodded, Blaine felt a pain he didn't even realize he felt until then dislodge itself from his stomach. He felt a sob rise out of his chest as he led Kurt to Dr. Anna Yu's office.

* * *

><p>"So, what brings you two to my office?" Dr. Yu asked.<p>

Kurt looked at Blaine, waiting for him to say something. Blaine reached for Kurt's hand and the younger boy reluctantly slipped his in Blaine's.

"I—I was raped, Dr. Yu," Blaine said in a rough, shamed voice.

The psychiatrist's tone immediately softened. "I am so sorry," she said. "But please, call me Anna. Dr. Yu is my father."

Blaine buried his face in his arm, afraid he was going to cry and not willing to let Kurt see him be weak. Finally, Anna spoke up again.

"You brought your boyfriend here, Blaine—may I call you Blaine?" Blaine nodded, and Anna continued, satisfied. "Clearly, your relationship has been affected by this, and that's alright. Many couples change after a trauma like this. You, Kurt, feel ashamed, and that is also perfectly normal. Many people feel they should have protected their partners better. And you, Blaine, might be feeling ashamed. That too is a normal reaction, albeit not a very pleasant one. You both might be wondering why this happened, which is also a very common response."

"We know why it happened," Kurt said flatly, facing Anna with a deadened expression as Blaine studied his feet and the pattern of the tiled floor. "I raped my boyfriend because we were trying to role-play without safe words."

"Oh," Anna blinked, surprised. Kurt blinked as well, more to clear his tears away that in surprise, and he turned to Blaine to apologize once again.

"It's not your fault," Blaine took his hand out of Kurt's and stood up. "Goddammit, Kurt, I can't comfort you and deal with my problems at the same time!" His breathing slowed as he noticed the tears in his boyfriend's eyes. "Oh, God, Kurt, I hadn't even…I am so sorry."

Kurt wiped his tears and shook his head vehemently. "No, you're right. You don't need to deal with me on top of what I did to you," he said gently as he stood up too. "You should find me when I don't disgust you," he said as he began to walk out the door.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand desperately as the taller boy glided past him. "If you leave, I'll disgust myself."

Kurt did not look or speak to Blaine as he pulled his hand away to open the door and walk out.

Anna looked at Blaine as he sat down defeatedly. "Is there anything else you want to say?"

It was as if the floodgates opened. "When does this stop?" Blaine demanded. "I hate the moodiness, the jumpiness, the…the **shame**! I love him! Why do I feel like this?" His voice broke as he ran a hand through his hair.

Anna leaned forward and waited until Blaine's eyes met hers. "The only person who can answer those questions is you, Blaine Anderson. It won't happen tonight, it probably won't happen tomorrow, and it definitely won't happen all at once. You just have to accept that it'll happen in steps, and slow ones at that. But be assured that it will happen."

The clouds in Blaine's eyes broke to allow a single ray of light in. "Really?" the hope in his voice was fragile, but it was there.

"Really," Anna smiled, and Blaine felt the tiny ray of light expand in his heart. Suddenly, Anna's expression grew serious. "Blaine, I want to discuss Kurt Hummel."

"Yes?" Blaine's anxiety returned tenfold.

"I believe you should stay away from him until you can both come to terms with this."

* * *

><p><em>Kurt is the kind of person who gets things done and takes the initiative, while Blaine is more of a reactor. Maybe I'm wrong? If I am, please don't hesitate to shoot me a message or review. And if I'm not, please don't hesitate to shoot me a message or a review.<em>

_Also, if you have anything you would like to see here, TELL ME and I will make it happen! (Within reason, of course. I won't stop making this a Blurt/Klaine fic.) Well, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2. Next, we get into the actual healing process. That should be very, very non-angsty (not)._


	3. Silent All These Years

_Okay, you've asked, I (am trying to) deliver. Here's a little explanation of the emotions the characters are going through. Sorry about the prevalance of Anna. I tried this with Ms. Pillsbury and ended up inserting waay too many jokes to make this appropriate. Glee can get away with this because it's a comedy. Comedy and angst do not get along well. (Major newsflash there.)_

_If you can't tell from the earlier statement, I don't own Glee because if I did, tissue sales would skyrocket, which the ratings will not. I don't even really own this plot; it comes from Emma CS Me's "Acting is Just Pretentious, Temporary Suicide," which you should all read. I only own this computer and Anna. And kind of Hari._

* * *

><p><em>"Year go by, will I choke on my tears<br>Till finally, there is nothing left?"_

Chapter III: Silent All These Years

"What do I tell him? How do I make this better for him?" Blaine asked Anna immediately, looking like he was ready for action.

Anna shook her head. "Blaine, you can't do anything for him until you're ready to do it for yourself."

"But I'm the one who's supposed to help him," Blaine growled in frustration.

Anna looked up sharply. "What are you talking about?"

Blaine explained how he and Kurt met, and their mentoring relationship. "He sees me as the person who has all the answers. How can I disappoint him?"

Anna simply stared for a few seconds. "Blaine, do you have all the answers?"

Caught off-guard, Blaine responded immediately with the truth. "No."

"Exactly. You're only human, and—"

"As far as you know," Blaine muttered.

Anna laughed a little. "Well, I'm pretty sure you're human, and humans aren't perfect. Not a single one of us is meant to have all the answers. That's why we have other people, so we can get the answers we don't know ourselves. Kurt is stronger than you give him credit for. He took the initiative to force you to seek help. Don't treat him like he'll break if you breathe on him the wrong way."

Blaine simply looked at her, unresponsive. Anna gracefully dropped the subject, understanding when she was beaten.

"What I'm trying to tell you, Blaine, is that every relationship must have a bit of give and take. Sure, one person might be on the give end more than the take end, but no person should permanently stay there, or the relationship becomes unhealthy."

"So how do I help myself?" Blaine asked in a small voice.

Anna leaned forward. "Tell me what happened. The events scare you right now because you make them scare you. You've convinced yourself that if your story makes the light of day, people will find you disgusting and dirty."

"Because I am."

"Because you think you are. The boy who just left the room doesn't seem to think so," Anna smiled warmly, trying to get Blaine to see just how much he was loved.

Blaine sighed and squirmed. He looked at the window, he looked at Anna. He looked at the shelves of toys behind Anna, he looked at Anna. He looked at his shoes, he looked at Anna. He did not speak.

Anna stared at him, waiting patiently. Finally, Blaine threw up his hands and let them slap his knees loudly.

"Fine," he muttered. "Fine." He shifted his legs uncomfortably and Anna leaned back, looking at him. "I told Kurt that I wanted to be helpless after I read it in one of my mom's books. He called me one night and asked me if I was alone. I said I was, and he came over. He had me strip, he called me names, and he offered to stop if I wanted to scream. But I didn't; I didn't want to get him in trouble. So I didn't, and we…we did it," Blaine told the story in a flat monotone.

Anna nodded. "And you're angry at Kurt for hurting you like this."

"What? No! I'm not angry at **him**. It was **me**."

Anna gave him a look so reminiscent of Kurt's Bitch-Please Look that Blaine nearly laughed. "Blaine, I've been a psychiatrist for years. I can tell when someone is angry. I can tell when someone is lying. You're angry at Kurt."

Blaine sighed and looked at the door Kurt exited from earlier. "Maybe," he whispered. The pain in that word would've broken Anna's heart if it weren't already. "Look, I'm just not ready to deal with all my emotions, okay?" he grumbled.

"You know what helps sometimes?" Anna said quietly. "One of my patients, Belle, called one of my dolls named Beth and pretended it's her. It makes it easier to tell the story and deal with the fallout."

Blaine looked at the toys again. He felt a little silly grabbing a small grey elephant, but it looked like it was the softest and it was the smallest stuffed animal there. Blaine often felt like the smallest person in the room.

"Um, this is Hari," he said, holding up the stuffed animal, blushing.

"And how does Hari feel?" Anna asked.

"He feels angry and hurt," Blaine said, feeling tears in his eyes. He now knew why it was easier to speak through a third person. "Hari wants to feel like he's not torn to pieces."

"What does Hari want to do?" Anna asked.

"Hari wants to hurt someone like he was hurt!" Blaine yelled, throwing the animal as far away from him as possible.

"Okay," Anna nodded, looking unfazed.

Blaine leaned against the wall and slid down slowly. His anger, a natural defense mechanism, was spent and now he had to face the pain.

"What does Hari really want?" Anna asked softly.

"Hari wants to feel safe again," Blaine sobbed, words muffled by his arms and his knees.

"Well, Hari did a very good job today," Anna said, picking up the small stuffed elephant and giving it to Blaine. "He's made a lot more progress than Beth."

"Really?" Blaine couldn't deny that he felt pleased he was making a lot of progress.

"Really. It took Beth about three weeks to get to where Hari is," Anna said with a smile. "And she waited until she was committed here."

Blaine played with Hari's ears, embarrassed. "Thanks, but, uh, what about Kurt?" he asked, no longer smiling.

Anna's smile fell a little too. "Go find him, and bring him here. I have time tomorrow, if you don't mind paying for his sessions too."

"Never," Blaine's answer was sincere, even though his face twisted at the thought, "as long as you swear you can help Kurt."

* * *

><p>After Blaine left Anna's office, he found Kurt sitting alone in a corner of the Dalton cafeteria. The fact that his face was unmarred, beside the puffiness, meant that Wes and David had kept their promise to keep Blaine and Kurt's secret. Kurt had crying, but otherwise he was no worse for wear. Clearly, no one at Dalton had tried to do away with him today.<p>

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked in concern. "You've been crying," he stated the obvious, feeling stupid as he put down his tray and tried to get comfortable on the stiff wooden benches.

"I thought you're supposed to stay away from me," Kurt mumbled, refusing to meet his (ex?) boyfriend's eyes.

"I don't want to lose you, Kurt," Blaine said seriously. "These last few days, if Anna's taught me anything, it's that recovery takes time. It's not something that goes away overnight. Not the fear, not the disgust, not the guilt," he nudged Kurt when he said the last part.

Kurt looked away at the reminder of what he had forced his boyfriend to feel. _My ex-boyfriend_, he reminded himself.

"You're suffering too, Kurt. It was my fault as much as yours. I should've made a safe word. You ignored me because you were supposed to," Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand in his. "I can't do this without you, and you need to recover too. What I sprung on you isn't something people hear every day, and you shouldn't go through that alone."

Kurt's eyes filled with tears as Blaine spoke, and he leaned across the table to hug him. Blaine drew back, but wrapped his arms around Kurt and pulled the boy closer to his chest. "I don't know how I'm lucky enough to deserve you," he said into Blaine's tear-soaked uniform.

"I'm the lucky one," Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's and held him more tightly. Both boys stopped, realizing this was the first time since _that night_ that Blaine had voluntarily pressed Kurt closer. Sure, he had taken a step back when Kurt had hugged him, but this was definitely a giant step forward.

"Kurt, Anna wants to talk to you," Blaine whispered in the boy's ear. Kurt looked up at him in confusion.

"I don't really have anything to talk to her about," Kurt said, confused.

"Yes, you do," Blaine's eyes were full of sorrow. "You might not think you do, but you have a lot to talk about."

Kurt began to pull away from Blaine, shaking his head, but Blaine followed him. "Kurt, please. I need to know you'll be okay. I know I'm not okay, and I know I won't be okay for a long time, but at this rate, it looks like you will never be okay. How long do you plan to keep silent about your pain?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I'll go see Anna tomorrow," he said reluctantly.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Kurt," Anna said.<p>

"Hi," Kurt gave her a slight nod. He had a rainbow-colored frog in his hands from Anna's shelf, and he turned it over and over in his hands.

"So, Kurt, tell me about how you're feeling," Anna said, taking the frog from him and putting it back on her shelf. The stuffed-animal middleman didn't work for everyone, and this was one of the situations where it would be better for Kurt to focus on nothing but his own guilt so he could deal with it.

"I…I wish he wouldn't be so nice to me," Kurt admitted with frustration. "I feel like he's always so nice, and he feels like because I'm feeling bad about what I made him suffer, that he has to suffer with me and—argh!" he covered his face. "I'm usually more articulate than Rachel Berry, but this is terrible. This is like Finn Hudson-inarticulate!"

Anna blinked, confused. "If you think your first statement was inarticulate, I suggest you take a better look at your second statement."

To his surprise, Kurt began to laugh. "Sorry," he said. "I think I'm just stressed."

"Well, after the events of this week, it's no surprise. Honestly, I'm amazed you boys haven't had a breakdown already."

Kurt snorted, making Anna sit up higher on her chair and take notice. "Blaine doesn't have breakdowns. He's always perfect."

"What do you mean?" Anna asked, already knowing the answer.

Kurt shifted his legs uncomfortably. "He's always…nice. And he's well-groomed; even at this school, there are no other boys who have fingernails as clean as his. I feel like he's afraid of not being perfect, so he bottles everything in."

Anna smiled. "You, sir, are fastidious when it comes to Blaine's mannerisms."

Kurt smiled back. "Of course."

Anna's smile changed. "Are you going to be this fastidious to Blaine's changes?"

Kurt straightened. "I will be," his voice left no doubt about his sincerity.

Anna nodded and leaned back in her chair. "Well, then, Mr. Hummel, I believe you, but do you know what it will take for him to recover?"

Kurt had to shake his head, and Anna's smile faded. "He won't go through the same fear as most victims, because he understands where this was coming from. He won't go through the same feelings of disgust, because he knows where you were coming from. That leaves a lot of anger, and nothing tempering it. Don't be surprised if he refers to himself as Hari for a few days."

Kurt frowned. "So, you're saying his Harry Potter obsession will grow? Is that even possible?"

Anna shook her head quickly. "No, he'll grow out of this one. But don't be surprised if he suddenly has a stuffed animal from my shelf," she gestured to the wall behind her. "He'll use Hari to say things that Dapper Blaine won't dare to."

Kurt looked at the shelf. "Is that the little grey elephant?"

Anna smiled. "I call her Silent, because she's been helping others break theirs for years."

* * *

><p><em>The name "Blaine" means "yellow" in Scottish, and "Hari" means "yellow" in Sanskrit. Not to mention I'm a HUGE Starkid with a hopelessly obsessive crush on Darren Criss. So the elephant kind of fit. Grey is washed out (and I know that's a weird spelling, but I think it looks more elegant) and I think Blaine is feeling that way too. And of course Kurt would pick the brightest-colored stuffed animal.<em>

_The stuffed-animal middleman thing is something that worked for me when I was in a situation similar to Blaine's. Thank Goddess it wasn't my boyfriend, because I don't think I would've been able to trust guys again. Well, I still didn't at the time, but my therapist Angela helped me TREMENDOUSLY. __Sorry if this is too much personal information. I tend to ramble._

_Do you like this so far? Do you hate it? Is this too cliched? Tell me in a review. Or just write something random and let me know you're reading this, please? The reader:reviewer ratio is abysmally small._

_In the next chapter (and I think the last), we'll actually get into our favorite couple's recovery!_


	4. Winter

_Yep, it's the last one. I know, I'm shocked too._

_ShockRainbowHorrorLove, stupidamericanidioms91, StarkidGleek4evs, Aledda, chriscolferisagod, and GirlinTheCafe, you have my eternal gratitude. I can't even express how happy I am at you guys' feedback. If I could clone Chris Colfer or Darren Criss, you guys would be the ones I would give them too. You guys made this story what it is. HonokaHana, I hope this answers your questions._

_I-BabyJane-I, klainediva, Swietie, wiggle, and Zoi Wolf, you guys remind me of why I write. Seriously, you guys are more awesome than Barney Stinson!_

_I don't own this, except Anna and Pearl. Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson investigate sex crimes on my favorite non-comedy show, Law and Order: Special Victims Unit. I figured I'd pay homage._

* * *

><p>Chapter IV: Winter<p>

_"When you gonna love you as much as I do  
>When you gonna make up your mind<br>Cause things are gonna change so fast  
>All the white horses have gone ahead<br>I tell you that I'll always want you near  
>You say that things change, my dear"<br>_

After throwing out the bloody sheets and ruined pillow from that night, Kurt found Blaine sitting in the study hall memorizing the list of neurohumors for AP Biology. Actually, the title was rather redundant. All Dalton classes were Advanced Placement classes. Still, it helped those like Wes, David, and Blaine, who were applying for college.

"I hurt you so badly," all three students looked up at Kurt, shocked. David began to rise to yell at Kurt, but Wes knew a sincere apology when he saw one and pulled the other boy down.

Blaine sighed. "Kurt, I've forgiven you, and I don't even think you've done anything wrong. Why can't you forgive yourself?"

"I hurt you, Blaine! And I can never undo that!" Kurt accompanied his exclamation with overdramatic hand gestures like the diva Blaine remembered, not the weepy apologist he had been in the last few days. A knot in his stomach, that he wasn't even aware had been tied, suddenly unraveled, and Blaine smiled with relief.

"Kurt, you don't have to do or undo anything. I could've done about a hundred different things differently, but I didn't, and that's my fault, not yours. We're both blaming ourselves for a bunch of things that we had no control over and because the other's blaming himself," Blaine chuckled a little at the irony.

Wes and David looked at each other, thinking about how they had been giving Kurt the cold shoulder and putting all the blame on the sophomore. Perhaps, now there could be a shift in feelings.

Then, suddenly, David began to laugh as well. "Kurt, weren't you afraid of sex just a few months ago?"

Kurt colored red. "I wasn't **afraid **of sex. I just—"

"Kurt, you were totally afraid of it," Wes began. "And if you deny it one more time, I will not hesitate to use my gavel."

Kurt clutched his chest in horror. "Oh no, not the gavel!" he cried melodramatically as Blaine clutched his stomach in laughter.

The bell signaled the end of lunch, but the four boys were still crying with laughter. However, all four soon went back to their classes. There might have been a shift in feelings, but there could be no shift in academia when you were in Dalton.

* * *

><p>The Dalton janitor found the bloody bedsheets in the garbage and immediately called 911. When the police showed up, Detective Pearl Reid remembered the boy who had so adamantly denied his rape the week before and ordered tests. She knew something was wrong about it. After all, the boy was even seeing a therapist. What was that woman's name again? Doctor-patient confidentiality didn't apply if someone was a danger to himself or others.<p>

* * *

><p>Sunday found the Warblers in the library studying for finals. David was asleep, half his face buried by indecipherable equations. Wes was attempting to conjugate German verbs as he texted his girlfriend. Thad had left for the bathroom, leaving Kurt and Blaine basically alone with each other. Kurt kept shifting, waiting for Blaine to have a panic attack again, but he fell asleep on Kurt's shoulder before he detected any signs of discomfort.<p>

Thad's entrance snapped Wes out of his reverie and he noticed Blaine and Kurt for the first time. "Warbler Kurt," he nodded at Blaine's prone body, "would you like to come with us?"

"No," Kurt smiled. "I think I'm okay here."

Wes shrugged and closed the door. Kurt gently shifted Blaine's head to the back of his chair and packed together his and Blaine's things as quietly as he could before carrying both their backpacks—one on each shoulder—and Blaine in his arms. Kurt knew Blaine never locked the door to his room—it was how he had gotten in that night—but Kurt's roommate would more likely than not refuse to open the door at this late hour. So he didn't hesitate to kick open the door to Blaine's room and carefully lower the boy onto the mattress.

He had never known that Blaine was such a deep sleeper before, but after all the mind-melting cramming they had all just done together, it was no surprise. Soon, Kurt was out just as deeply, but not for long. Blaine might be in a deep sleep, but it was not a peaceful one. He wasn't exactly kicking or screaming, but Kurt could tell that he wanted to, especially when he heard the words Blaine was forming.

"Stop, please! It hurts, Kurt. No more," Blaine gasped through gritted teeth.

When Kurt heard his name and felt Blaine shaking beside him, he jumped into action, shaking the boy vigorously and calling his name.

"Ugh! I don't want to do it, please!" Blaine's pleas died out as his red-rimmed eyes fluttered open. He jumped away as if Kurt was an electric socket. Squinting closely, he sounded disbelieving as he called out "Kurt?" Seeing how the younger boy was shaking, Blaine reached out impulsively to hug him, but not very tightly.

The last of Kurt's reservations fell away and he dissolved into tears. He almost let himself lean against Blaine, but wondered how the smaller boy would interpret that touch. Besides, it wasn't Kurt who needed the most comforting now.

"Blaine," Kurt sniffed. "Blaine, I am so sorry."

"Me too," Blaine's hear sank as he saw what had become of their relationship.

"Can you forgive me?" the sobbing was subsiding now.

"Oh, Kurt," Blaine used his thumb to brush away the rest of Kurt's tears, cupping his cheek in the process. "There was never anything to forgive, and there was definitely no reason for you to blame yourself."

"I hurt you," Kurt muttered.

Blaine chuckled ironically. "No, Kurt, that part is over now, I'm hurting myself."

They wrapped themselves around each other, not in a sexual way as much as a warm and comforting way. Instead of one protecting the other, they protected each other. When Blaine finally fell asleep that night, he had no nightmares, and Kurt fell asleep soon after. They woke to more studying, horrid exams, a few more nightmares, and a lot more therapy. But Kurt and Blaine cuddled the next night as well, thinking about their relationship, themselves, and their actions the last couple of days. Anna had clarified the confusion over where each of them was, but the actual overcoming of said confusion, well, that had to be done by the boys themselves.

It didn't happen overnight. It didn't happen the day after, and it definitely didn't happen all at once. One day, Blaine didn't flinch when Kurt accidentally brushed against him during Warbler practice. Sure, he leaned away from Kurt during lunch, but physical contact made him less and less squeamish. A few days later, Blaine kissed Kurt before the sophomore had to leave for French and the junior had Biology. They stood dumbly for a few seconds, and then Kurt kissed back and they hugged. One study session Kurt and Blaine fell asleep on Blaine's bed, and Blaine didn't move away from Kurt. It didn't happen overnight, it didn't happen the day after and it definitely didn't happen all at once. But it happened. Slowly and surely, it happened. Of course, they didn't make love that night, but one night, one miraculous night, they did.

"Do you—" Kurt swallowed. He didn't know how to say this! "Do you still have fantasies?" he asked quickly, as if getting the words out faster would make it less unpleasant or awkward.

Blaine laughed and Kurt's heart unclenched. "Of course!" he reached over and kissed a trail from Kurt's chin to his ear to his forehead. "You, Kurt. You are my perfect fantasy."

* * *

><p><strong>[GIANT SMUT WARNING!]<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt's eyes filled with tears again, and he kissed Blaine back. Blaine cried a little as well, and both their tears died at the same time. Blaine looked at Kurt and kissed him until the lush, soft lips were pink and swollen from the pressure, stroking every inch with his fingers and tongue until every pulse point on Kurt's body was throbbing. Kurt couldn't get enough of Blaine's touches or kisses. The passion heightened the taller boy's sense. He was no longer aware of anything but the delicious instant when he first entered Blaine. Every sensation imaginable shot through Kurt, leaving his body tingling. Blaine moved, letting Kurt stretch him as if his life depended on it. Kurt certainly felt as if his did. If Blaine stopped, he would surely die. Kurt screamed in pleasure, feeling as if his head would explode, and Blaine moved harder. Then Kurt collapsed, the smooth heat leaving his body boneless on the bed. He panted slowly before moving to take Blaine into his mouth.<p>

The wet friction in his boyfriend's mouth was so good, Blaine whimpered. But it was not so good that he didn't notice Kurt's exhaustion. "Kurt, it's okay if you're too tired," Blaine said gently, moving to get off the bed. "I can just take a shower. Or picture Anna in her underwear."

Kurt gave him his Bitch-Please Look, and Blaine realized Anna's was nothing like Kurt's. Kurt's eyes traveled over the erection that seemed to him like the ultimate compliment. "I need you inside me, Blaine," Kurt groaned.

He didn't have to ask twice. Blaine entered, smooth and deep and without pause, his body twisting into unbearable knots that somehow kept tightening. Wave after wave of pleasure hit the sweat-coated, hypersensitive boy. Together, they slept more soundly than they had in weeks.

* * *

><p><span>[You may now return to reading.]<span>

That night, however, Blaine woke up himself and Kurt once again with another nightmare.

"No, please! Don't touch me! It hurts!"

Kurt's eyes snapped open and he was ready with an apology, but this didn't sound like Blaine. Not unless Blaine was secretly five (which would explain his height, but still). Kurt shook Blaine until the older boy woke up with a start.

"Stop! Wait, Kurt?" Blaine reached out and touched Kurt's face, relief so strong he melted into a pile next to the boy. Then he began to cry, which frightened Kurt almost as much.

"Blaine! Blaine, what happened?" Kurt looked like he was about to cry, and there was no way Blaine was going to let that happen.

So he lied. He drew way from Kurt, and both boys felt and almost heard a physical snapping, but Blaine couldn't tell the difference between that and the shattering of his heart. He pulled himself together, wiped his tears, and smiled brightly—too brightly—at Kurt. "It's just a nightmare."

"A nightmare about me?" Kurt asked warily.

Blaine shook his head quickly. "No, not this time." Before Kurt could apologize, Blaine pressed the younger boy's face to his chest. Kurt felt warm again, and all his reservations slipped away. He was asleep before he realized Blaine had wrapped his arms around his torso, or that tears were rolling down his boyfriend's face.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure?" Anna asked. "It doesn't look like <strong>that<strong> much blood."

"I've seen what happens when someone is repeatedly sodomized," Pearl replied. "Scarred flesh bleeds more because scars split; it doesn't stretch as much as skin."

"I hear you worked with Detectives Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson," Anna mused. "You've trained with the best. Still, if what you're telling me is true, then clearly Blaine Anderson has been molested," Anna shuddered.

"I know," Pearl's eyes filled with sympathetic sorrow. "Someone has been hurting that boy for a long time, probably since his infancy."

"Do you think it's Kurt?" Anna asked. "I feel their relationship is healthy."

Pearl shook her head. "From what you've told me about them, I agree. With this amount of blood, it's more likely that a family member is doing this."

"Do you think Kurt knows?" Anna asked.

Pearl laughed without humor. "I don't even think Blaine knows."

* * *

><p><em>Don't kill me for the ending, please! I know it's unfair to torture our favorite characters any more, but I've been writing this story on a document that I originally used to write about an organization called Love146, and the plot bunny multiplied until it grew into a sequel. Good news is that the New Directions will feature extensively in it, so our show will be back! It'll be much longer (and funnier, I swear) than this one because, well, it's the Nude Erections.<em>

_I also have to thank amazinglystrange, BluesideRemy, bookfreak1317, DarthBecky, downtowndystopia, Evil Jenyus, FastLove360, Favo de Mel, Fizzy-Flo, Fourth Time's the Charm, hammye01, Hannah Celeste, HPobsessed1234567, jememj, KlaineOnTheBrain, ktmms, LKgator19, lolkatification, Mamogirl, me and Mr. Jones, Mirder Mystery, MsMafiMafi, thatswhatshesaidrawr, thisisbitti, Vicxyx, and vienna87 because you guys remind me that people actually read this!_

_And thank you for reading. Okay, now that this author's note is longer than the actual chapter, I should shut up._


	5. Mother

_Here's the real last chapter, guys. And if you think this could never happen, well, the US trafficks about a half million people every year. California is the state with the most slaves, and the Bay Area (the place I live) has the most slaves in California. And in the Bay Area, Cupertino has the most slaves. Just two years ago, a couple families were busted for owning slaves. I know, I thought slavery was over too. And you know what the saddest thing is? It's not that slavery still exists (although that is sad), it's that no one knows it still exists and fights for freedom._

_A girl who graduated UC Berkeley made a speech about how her parents would basically whore her out to their friends. Until her graduation speech, no one knew about it. And that's the saddest thing._

_Disclaimer: I don't own "Glee" (Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson), "Law and Order: Special Victims Unit" (Elliot Stabler), or "Criminal Minds" (Aaron Hotchner and Penelope Garcia)._

* * *

><p>Chapter V: Mother<p>

_"Somebody leave the light on in case  
>I like the dancing, mother."<em>

"The body is a predictable little thing. It heals and recovers; the open wounds of yesterday are the scars of today. But the brain is a whole other story. It does not obey any rules of logic. The scars of yesterday can become the open wounds of today, tomorrow, and forevermore."

"That's a really sad story, Dr. Yu," Kurt said, tears filling his eyes.

Anna looked at him strangely, until Kurt began to feel uncomfortable at her scrutiny. "How much of Mr. Anderson's past are you familiar with, Mr. Hummel?"

Kurt frowned. Anna had never used such formal titles for the boys before. "Um, I know he had to leave his older school because of bullying, and I know he got beaten up for bringing a boy to his Sadie Hawkins dance."

Anna bit her lip and nodded. She walked over to her shelf of stuffed animals and turned to Kurt. "Which did you say reminded you of Blaine?"

Kurt pointed to the small grey elephant and Anna tossed it to him. "I want you to write a story about the grey elephant's life, and I want Blaine to write a story about your fish's life. Then I want you guys to switch assignments."

"Why?" Kurt was confused. "This is our last session."

"Exactly," Anna said. "It shouldn't be. I've been talking to you two for a long time. You're fine, but there's something Blaine is keeping from me."

Kurt straightened in his chair, paying more attention.

"Who was the woman who answered your call for Blaine's rape? Her name was some sort of jewel, right?" Anna faked ignorance. "Was it Ruby?"

"Pearl. Pearl Rush," Kurt said. "She was oddly nice for someone talking to an accidental rapist."

Anna smiled a little. Kurt had referred to raping Blaine as accidental. Clearly, he was on the road to recovery. Unfortunately, Anna doubted Blaine even knew where that road was. At that thought, she leaned forward.

"She's going to want to come back and visit, make sure you guys are both recovering," Anna said. "She genuinely cares."

Kurt nodded. "I'll make sure to give her a full report." He frowned suddenly.

"Kurt?"

"I don't know what to tell her about Blaine," Kurt said. "It's like I don't know him at all. I mean, I know him. I can anticipate his actions, but I don't know him."

Anna nodded, drawing back. She had hoped her suspicions were unfounded, but it looked like Pearl was right, again. "Well, don't be surprised if Blaine starts to act secretive. Remember, recovery always feels like it's one step forward, two steps back. You'll probably have the same feelings tomorrow that you thought you worked through today, but the good news is that, each and every day, it'll take less time to work through them until finally they go away."

Kurt nodded, still not convinced. And if Anna was to be completely honest, neither was she. Pearl had decided to do extensive background checks on all the Andersons and some of their friends, including the mustached Mr. Dratsab's family, Ms. Elohssa's family with the koi pond, and the family of the bearded Mr. Krej. What she had found were extensive emails that they thought were private.

Anna made a note on her memo pad, as if she were writing down something about Kurt's mental wellbeing. In reality, she was writing down a fervent wish that she wouldn't find a slave-trading ring in Lima, Ohio.

* * *

><p>Saturday morning, Kurt spotted a familiar figure parked in front of his house. "Agent Rush," Kurt froze at the sight of the woman, "what are you doing back in Ohio?"<p>

"My wife's originally from here, you know," Pearl said without a smile. "She and I both moved to New York long before the marriage bill was passed. But she's dead now. Besides, there's a serial killer in the next county over. Three women my age have had their eyes sent to their parents, and their heads were just found under a brewery a few days ago. We're still looking for the bodies."

Kurt shuddered. "You're a long way from investigating sex crimes."

"Not really. All the women were sodomized," Pearl said, shaking her head. Her eyes were dark, and while Kurt couldn't decipher the emotions behind them, he recognized the look as something Blaine sported all the time.

"Agent Rush, why are you really here, and not the next county over?" Kurt asked slowly, thinking over the information she had volunteered.

"Because I have some more questions for you regarding Mr. Blaine Anderson." Before Kurt could say anything, Pearl added, "This time, it's strictly for research purposes. I want to know how he's been acting before the accident."

Perhaps it was because she said "accident," and not "assault," but Kurt actually let her drive him to the Lima Police Department and ask questions, even though it meant he would miss a sale on Marc Jacobs jackets at the mall.

"Does he leave the lights off when you two are intimate?" Pearl asked.

Kurt had never thought of this before, but now that it had occurred to him…. "Yes, he does, actually."

"Does he initiate sexual contact, or do you?"

"Me," Kurt realized. "It's always me."

"Have you noticed if he avoids a certain type of person, or a certain area?"

"Um," Kurt had to really think, but then he realized that Blaine avoided men with facial hair. He told her so, but he didn't know where this was going.

Pearl, unfortunately, had all too much of an idea. It was time to call in the big guns. Her former mentor, Elliot Stabler, would need to be contacted. Blaine might relate more to a male victim of abuse than herself. Her boss and uncle, Aaron Hotchner, would need to know why she was taking a vacation. And then she would have to convince the Director of the FBI to fabricate a few headlines for Lima. Luckily, FBI computer analyst Penelope Garcia was the Queen Supreme of Fancy Fonts (her words, not Pearl's). Of course, Hotch would be annoyed at having to do so much work and this case would keep her here in Ohio when she hadn't seen any of her in weeks. Was it really worth alienating so many people for one case?

Pearl thought about the horrifying evidence found on the mattress and pillow as well as the medical records she was having Penny compile on Blaine. A second later, she went back to writing down her profile for Blaine Anderson and his abusers.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this is your last day," Blaine said as he lied on the bed next to his boyfriend. "It feels like, just yesterday, you were coming into Dalton for the first time."<p>

"Well, I'm the one actually transferring, but I think I know what you mean," Kurt replied with a tender smile. "When I was in the principal's office, I was a little scared. Mostly of Karofsky and what he could do to me, but I had a weapon against him. You though, you don't have any kind of weapon against the real world besides me."

"Well, the 'real world' can't be that much more different," Blaine said teasingly. "You're not a magical realm of elves and magic."

"Some kind of magic helped me find the most wonderful elf in the world," Kurt reminded him, reaching for Blaine's hand when the unusually short boy punched him playfully on the shoulder for the comment on his height…or lack thereof.

Blaine stopped playing around, looked as if he had just been struck by inspiration. "Hey, Dalton has a four-day week, and you don't, right?"

Kurt nodded. Dalton Academy was open year-round, but it had four-day weeks instead of the usual five. Blaine made plans to meet Kurt every Wednesday after school, pick him, up, and even go to McKinley with a visitor's pass to all of Kurt's classes. Kurt tried to pretend Blaine was doing this completely out of love, but he knew that Blaine was worried about not only Karofsky, but the rest of those at McKinley who had made Kurt close friends with the dumpsters at the back of the school. When Blaine had discovered the bruise in the back of his boyfriend's shoulder, he looked like he would have a coronary right then and there. In all honesty, Kurt didn't want Blaine to put himself in harm's way to see exactly what was being done to Kurt every day, but he knew that it was better to have Blaine trail Kurt than to have Blaine come to McKinley looking for Kurt. At least, with the first scenario, Kurt could protect Blaine.

"I'll see you Tuesday then," Blaine kissed the tip of Kurt's nose. "Now, go to sleep. You have school tomorrow."

"Are you kidding?" Kurt exclaimed. "Finn's out with Rachel. Or Quinn," he frowned, "or whoever his girlfriend of the week is." He suddenly smiled again, "Dad and Carole are at that movie. We have the house to ourselves." He bit his lip as he looked Blaine up and down before leaning close to his ear. "Do you want to do it now?"

Blaine shuddered. "Kurt, I said before, when do I **not** want to do it?"

Kurt lied back down on the bed, finger drawing circles down Blaine's stomach, which began to tense as the blood left it and moved lower.

"I can't believe you can actually do this," Blaine looked at Kurt admiringly when both boys regained the ability to speak. "If I had to go back to my old school, I don't know what I would do," he shuddered a little bit.

"I'm not alone," Kurt smiled. "I have you."

_For how long, though,_ Blaine wondered. _How long until you find someone who isn't as frightened as I am? How long until you find someone who deserves you?_

"Hey, Blaine, why do you always insist on having the lights off when—"

"Crap! Kurt, it's six o'clock!" Blaine yelled.

Kurt jumped off the bed. He was damned if he wasn't going to take a shower, moisturize, pick out an outfit, and make breakfast. Finn was awful in the kitchen, and there was no doubt Burt and Carole would be too tired to make it. He sighed, because it looked like he would just have to go hungry this morning. Unless…and here he snuck and glance at his boyfriend, feeling guilty, but feeling hungry more. "Um, Blaine," his boyfriend's head snapped to meet his, "do you mind making breakfast?"

To his great relief, Blaine simply smiled. "Of course not, Kurt. Do you want me to burn the eggs or the toast?"

Kurt laughed a little. There was no way that Blaine was going to make anything but the most delicious, buttery pancakes in the world. Although, if he made the kind with blueberries in them, Kurt would have to steal a few to save for Mercedes.

While Kurt was in the shower, it occurred to him that Blaine kept the lights off when he and Kurt showered together too.

* * *

><p><em>I want to close it up here because I feel that the actual last chapter didn't quite provide enough information about what the sequel was going to be about. The sequel is, in fact, up, and it's called <span>Love211<span>. There will be extensive use of the original characters introduced here, but Kurt and Blaine will still be the main characters. We don't know about any police officers in Lima, so I made my own. I hope you guys aren't attached to Anna, because she's going to do something horrible soon. And why Criminal Minds? Well, if you've ever seen Reid's mother, you'll know why I'm laughing my head off right now._

_Guys (and gals), please check out RAINN and Love146. They're wonderful organizations. Thank you for the reviews and the feedback, and keep them coming!_


End file.
